La Princesa de Papá
by geminisnocris
Summary: Radamanthys pone a prueba su paciencia cuando su unica hija decide salir al mundo a estudiar, una pequeña aventura junto a los futuros herederos de los caballeros dorados, por que para un padre su hija nunca dejará de ser " la princesa de Papá...
1. Chapter 1

La princesa de papá

Prólogo

La mañana había llegado como siempre desde que ella tenía memoria, oscura, silenciosa y fría, bañada esta vez de una suave brisa que empañaba los vidrios de su ventana, sus ojos del color del sol recorrieron su habitación esta vez con algo de melancolía, ya hacía rato que se había puesto en pie y ahora se encontraba frente a su enorme tocador, esperando que su mirada se reencontrase en el espejo frente a ella, cuando finalmente se echó un vistazo, un fuerte suspiro escapó de sus labios, de nuevo sus manos tomaban otro largo mechón de cabello negro y lo cepillaban con delicadeza, era su cumpleaños, y sería como cualquier otro pero no esta vez, pues la mayoría de edad había tocado finalmente las puertas de su vida y un pequeño deseo o mejor dicho petición rondaba su cabeza desde unos días atrás y hoy, justo hoy se atrevería a consultar con sus padres eso que tanto le emocionaba.

Terminó su labor, se puso de pie, sacudió el vestido que su madre le había obsequiado días atrás, y dándose un último vistazo salió de su habitación.

—x—

Caminar hacia el comedor que había compartido con sus progenitores desde que tenía memoria, jamás le había parecido tan largo y sofocante. Finalmente el salón se abrió paso ante ella y fue recibida por la misma estampa de todos los días desde su infancia, en silencio, tomó su lugar al lado izquierdo de su padre y se sirvió una humeante taza de café, tal vez para minimizar el nerviosismo evidente que hacía temblar sus manos.

—Buenos días… —dijo casi en un murmuro que salió suavemente.

Su madre, una mujer de cabellos negros y destellos purpura levantó su rostro de entre algunos papeles que leía mientras pasaba su desayuno y sonrió, estiró su mano hacia su esposo que ocupaba la punta de la mesa leyendo las noticias del día a día y acarició su antebrazo con suavidad indicándole que su hija al fin había llegado.

—Buenos días hermosa— saludó con aquella voz fuerte pero a la vez arrulladora su progenitor.

Ella sonrió, sus padres, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado seguían siendo los mismos, serios y entregados a su vida cotidiana, a su trabajo y a ella, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza y abrió su boca para ser callada por una reconocida voz que se abría paso al comedor con una larga comitiva.

 _—"Feliz cumpleaños… Feliz… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti…!"_

— _Tío Minos…_ — murmuró, sintiéndose casi derrotada de su primer intento por hablar a sus padres, aun así no podía dejar de sonreír mientras su tío de cabellos platinados se abalanzaba sobre ella y la sacaba de la silla para alzarla en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Quién se ha convertido en una adulta en día de hoy? — soltó sin más el juez del inframundo bajando a la joven y besando su frente.

Wendy suspiró y asintió con lentitud viendo hacia su padre, quien había dejado de leer y ahora observaba la escena ante él con cierta incomodidad.

—Bueno, ya nuestra pequeña Wen es toda una mujer lista para afrontar sus responsabilidades ¿cierto? — Aiacos, el segundo juez se sentó a la mesa colocando un hermoso pastel color azul cielo con rosas negras, hizo señas a la joven y esta corrió a sus regazos— tu abuelo Hades manda a decir que tiene una sorpresa para ti, pero que los deberes del inframundo no le permitieron venir a verte esta mañana — le murmuró en el oído para luego besar su mejilla.

—Está bien Tío…—Wendy, se puso de pie y tomó de nuevo el lugar junto a su padre que mantenía su vista fija sobre sus dos hermanos, quienes ya se habían acomodado en la mesa y esperaban que la servidumbre cortara el pastel para celebrar.

—Que… linda sorpresa— dijo finalmente Radamanthys sirviéndose más café— les agradezco el detalle con mi hija pero saben que Wendy odia las fiestas…

La joven retorció sus ojos con fastidio viendo a sus tíos, para luego soltar una risita cuando ellos hicieron el mismo gesto, luego guardó silencio, tal vez, solo tal vez si hablaba con su padre en ese instante, no lo tomaría tan mal, y de paso tendría apoyo no solo de su madre, finalmente tomó valor, juntó sus manos y habló.

—Papá… — el silencio se hizo parte de la celebración y todos fijaron su vista en ella— hay algo que deseo comentarte…

—Dime… — el rubio, puso total atención en su hija, incluso tomó una de sus manos y sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya tengo la mayoría de edad…—comenzó, la tensión creció— y… pues, he estado leyendo libros sobre las cosas que suceden en la superficie… ya sabes, lugares, no solo el castillo de mamá… y

—Mi respuesta es no… —Radamanthys soltó su mano y regresó al desayuno — sabes que opino de que tu salgas al mundo exterior… es un lugar despreciable, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas y…

— _Lo que necesito es una vida…—_ Wendy habló entre dientes, con sus puños presionados sobre la mesa, con sus ojos llenos de furia y su vista fija sobre su taza.

— ¿Perdona?… — el juez de Caina regresó su vista a su hija que se mantenía cabizbaja— de que hablas… ¿una vida?

Minos y Aiacos se mantenían al margen, dispuestos a intervenir en cualquier momento, al igual que Pandora quien tomó la palabra inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con una vida hija? — su voz sonó pasiva, pero al mismo tiempo y como general de las tropas del inframundo fuerte y autoritaria.

—Mamá yo quiero estudiar, no quiero quedarme aquí como tu…—dijo, levantando su mirada hacia su madre con temor de haber ofendido más de la cuenta— lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría experimentar el mundo, quiero….

—Aquí tienes todos los profesores que necesitas… tu casa, tu habitación, tu padre es el juez de unos de las prisiones del inframundo más temidas… serás la heredera de mi suplier algún día… —murmuró entre dientes el rubio.

—Pero papá yo…

—Ella tiene razón…— Pandora se puso de pie, caminando hasta colocarse tras su esposo y dejar reposarle sus manos sobre los hombros— Wendy tiene derecho a ser feliz, a explorar y _nosotros_ — enfatizó al sentir la tensión en el rubio— debemos apoyarla… por mi parte tienes mi permiso…

Silencio, mucho silencio fue la respuesta de todos, la joven aun no cabía del asombro que su madre aceptara tan rápido su propuesta, y una sonrisa se comenzó a ensanchar en su pálido rostro.

Radamanthys por su lado guardó silencio, la observó, como un padre observa a su pequeña, como si aún fuera una niña, una bebé, aun así dentro de él temía que ese día llegara y lo hizo, pero con una rapidez exagerada.

—Radamanthys…

La voz de Pandora lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, se mantuvo sereno, pensando que la tranquilidad de los demás solo podía significar una cosa.

—Todos ustedes sabían que Wendy me diría esto ¿cierto? — dijo finalmente casi en un susurro, con aquellas chispas que solían adornar sus orbes cada vez que se enojaba.

Los dos jueces que se mantenía en silencio fruncieron su entrecejo, y aparte soltaron una fuerte carcajada que hizo disparar el mal humor de su hermano, abriendo un debate que poco a poco subía de tono.

—Seamos honesto Rada… tu hija necesita salir a vivir… —dijo Minos.

—Tu que sabes de eso, no tienes hijos aún… —espetó el inglés cruzando su pierna.

—Yo si tengo hijos…—Aiacos se puso de pie— y ellos cumplen su mayoría de edad igual que Wendy y ellos irán a la universidad… de hecho permíteme arruinarle la sorpresa a tu hija, pero el señor Hades quiere que los chicos salgan y hagan una vida semi normal… ya no estamos en guerra Rada… ¡por el Averno! Solo deja que Wendy experimente… ¡estarás aquí si algo sale mal! ¡Estaremos aquí! — rectificó.

—x—x—

 **Dos meses después, Mundo exterior, campus universitario, algún lugar de Grecia.**

La corbata le apretaba, el saco le producía comezón y sentía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su garganta hasta perderse entre el cuello de su camisa, aun así la incomodidad más grande no era su ropa en ese momento, ni el abrazador calor que mantenía a sus hermanos y esposa abanicándose con los panfletos de información que habían sido entregados antes de la gira obligatoria de los padres de primer ingreso, ni mucho menos el hecho de que, en un mundo tan enorme, su hija decidiera estudiar en las faldas de la diosa de la sabiduría, no, nada de eso le incomodaba, su corazón latía con fuerza viendo como su pequeña arrastraba tras de ella una enorme valija de ruedas donde cargaba la mayoría de sus pertenencias, ¿Por qué tanto? Se había preguntado cuando la observó empacar en casa, solo serán unos cuantos años y puede volver cuando quiera, se repetía una y otra vez, jamás se había separado de ella, y ahora sentía como si la vida se la arrebatara para no verla nunca más.

—Señor Wyvern… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

La voz de una de las profesoras encargadas de la gira llamó su atención, haciendo que todos los acompañantes voltearan a verle su rostro.

—Todo está bien señorita… —contestó, soltando un poco el nudo de su corbata.

—Pierda cuidado señor, su hija está en buenas manos, preparamos profesionales para puedan debatir…

La voz de la mujer ser perdió, ¿buenas manos había dicho? Pero si buenas manos eran las de él, su padre, que la había cargado apenas saliendo del vientre de su madre, cortado su cordón umbilical, la buscó y la vio sonreír un poco más adelante, se veía radiante, tan idéntica a su esposa tan parecida a él en su carácter, cuando sus miradas chocaron ella le regaló una sonrisa aún más enorme, y un "gracias papá"

—Ya verá que nuestra universidad llenará todas sus expectativas…—sonrió la mujer, y aunque la mitad de su discurso fuese ignorado por el padre, ella siguió su camino hasta colocarse de nuevo adelante— por acá están los dormitorios…—dijo reanudando la caminata.

Pandora se quedó por un momento viendo a su esposo, como ese hombre de carácter tan indomable, su subordinado, su mano derecha y a veces el causante de sus rabias incontroladas, era ahora un padre abnegado y amoroso, se acercó y tomó su antebrazo para continuar tras los demás.

—Su concepto de expectativas debe ser muy amplio si de verdad piensa que estaré tranquilo… — dijo Radamanthys, presionando con suavidad la mano de su esposa. Ella sonrió, como solo ella sabía hacerlo para llenar su corazón que ahora rebordeaba de dudas, se agachó un poco y besó la comisura de sus labios— te amo…

—Lo sé—contestó Pandora— yo también te amo y nuestra hija aún más…

—x—

La despedida llegó tan rápido como menos se lo esperaban, Aiacos y su esposa ya había dicho adiós a sus hijos, un par de mellizos pelinegros y simpáticos muy parecidos a su madre, Valeria y Mess, Minos de igual forma había tenido tiempo de sobra para dar uno que otro consejo a sus sobrinos. Finalmente había llegado la oportunidad del juez de Caina con su hija.

Suspiró, y se acercó para tomar sus manos una vez que Pandora se había alejado, la observó y luego de besar su frente la abrazó.

—Sabes que puedes regresar cuando lo desees… —dijo en un murmullo.

—Lo sé papá— contestó ella, con suavidad en su voz, aferrándose al hombre que tantas noches le había arrullado aun siendo ya toda una señorita — si me siento mal regresaré tan rápido como pueda— sonrió.

—Te estaré esperando…—finalizó apartando a la joven para verla una vez más— si necesitas algo…

—Lo que sea, te buscaré lo prometo… — dijo Wendy apartándose de todos y despidiéndose una vez más antes de ingresar tras la puerta junto a sus primos.

—Estará bien… —murmuró Pandora, entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio para regresar de nuevo a su hogar, el averno no podía pasar solo y entre más tiempo estuviesen ahí, ella sabía lo difícil que sería alejarse dejando a su hija atrás.

—x—

Una vez que se sintió sola, Wendy sonrió, no esperó más para regresar a su dormitorio, ese que según la profesora que les guio por todo el campus compartiría con tres chicas más, completas desconocidas que se convertirían en sus primeras compañeras de cuarto y tal vez de curso, no estaba segura, pero aun así la emoción le carcomía en cada centímetro de su piel, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta casi cansarse, tomó el ascensor, subió unas cuantas gradas y sin esperar más abrió la puerta de golpe topándose con las tres chicas que acababan de llegar.

—Hola…—saludó con emoción.

Las jóvenes guardaron silencio observando a su nueva compañera, casi en un escrutinio poco disimulado, finalmente y luego de unos minutos, una de ellas, de cabellera celeste y ojos azules se acercó con delicadeza.

—Hola… soy Alba Rosa ¿y tú eres? —dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Wendy… —sonrió la pelinegro tomando el saludo con cortesía y una gran sonrisa.

—Ellas son mis primas… ella es Alessa —dijo señalando a una cabellos azulados y ojos turquesa que movió sus dedos con lentitud — y aquella achinada es Nariko — terminó con una tímida rubia de ojos verdes— supongo que seremos compañeras de habitación por un largo tiempo linda…— su voz era sofisticada al igual que su imagen, con bucles en su cabellera y vestidos blancos sencillos pero que denotaban una clase muy alta.

—Genial —dijo Wendy— yo espero que seamos buenas amigas… —terminó entrando y cerrando tras de ella la puerta de su habitación.

—x—

Caina jamás le había parecido tan solitaria y silenciosa, la voz de su hija hacía falta en cada rincón del enorme lugar, Radamanthys se dirigió a su estudio, cerró las puertas y ventanas y se sentó con un trago de wisky entre sus manos.

—Sabes que desconfió de todos allá arriba verdad —dijo, sin fijar su vista en algún lugar específico.

—Lo sé mi señor… —contestó una voz familiar saliendo del más oscuro rincón de la habitación.

—Valentine… tú eres mi más leal subordinado…

— ¿Qué desea que haga?

—Que cuides de cerca a Wendy sin que ella lo note…

El espectro de Arpía sonrió y su figura se perdió de nuevo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—x—

Tras la ventana, la sombra del espectro de arpía no había pasado desapercibida para la heraldo de Hades, entrecerró sus ojos y dio media vuelta con rapidez quedándose por un momento pensativa, cruzó sus brazos y sonrió, ella también tenía una carta bajo su manga.

—¡Cheshire!… — llamó a su más fiel servidor.

—Mi señora Pandora…—dijo el joven cabellos platinados.

—Necesito pedirte un Favor…

—Sabe que estoy para servirle… —respondió con su rodilla en el piso.

—Sigue a Valentine, no permitas que mi esposo mande al chipriota a la superficie, arruinará la experiencia de Wendy en la universidad.

—Si mi señora… ¿Cuándo quiere que parta?

—Ya mismo…

El joven hizo una reverencia con su cabeza, e inmediatamente desapareció entre los pasillos de Guidecca.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Espías e infiltrados

Prólogo

 _Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que Wendy llegase a aquella universidad, aproximadamente sesenta días sobreviviendo en un pequeño departamento a las afueras del gigantesco edificio, alimentándose de comida chatarra, fría y en veces vieja. Pero para un espectro como Valentine, que servía fielmente al juez de Caina esas circunstancias no eran ningún obstáculo para complementar su misión, vigilar día y noche a la joven y futura portadora del Wyvern, suspiró, dejándose caer en la silla que había acomodado estratégicamente frente a la ventana, junto a una mesita donde reposaba unos binoculares y un vaso desechable de café sobre unas hojas donde apuntaba algunos datos que él consideraba relevantes._

 _El ir y venir de la chica era bastante regular, nunca regresaba después de las diez, había tomado un curso de teatro junto a sus compañeras de habitación y los fines de semana salían hacia la playa más cercana, salían solas regresaban solas, no había rastro de alcohol ni drogas, y lo chicos no eran un problema, al parecer Wendy era una joven que sabía exactamente lo que quería. Solo debía acercarse un momento ,lo suficientemente cerca como para dar por hecho que ningún hombre entrababa en la habitación y para cerciorarse que entre las sombras alguien más custodiaba a su objetivo, alguien a quien él conocía a la perfección._

 _No fue sino hasta esa tarde, cuando el sol había disminuido su poder, que Valentine se vistió de negro y esperó que las jóvenes salieran al acostumbrado taller de teatro nocturno, tres horas bastarían para revisar sigilosamente cada rincón del cuarto._

 _Se deslizó entré los arbustos sin elevar su cosmos hasta llegar a un árbol que le permitiría ingresar por la ventana, pero al llegar hasta la rama más alta y colocar una de sus manos en la cornisa un fuerte golpe acompañado de un trozo de tela puesto torpemente sobre sus ojos lo obligó a rodar en el suelo, entre tirones y golpes logró escabullirse de aquel que le intentaba atrapar y sin siquiera ver bien a su atacante una retorcida sonrisa adornó su rostro._

 _—_ _Ches... —dijo, casi siseado._

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo supiste? — el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos y gatunos cruzó sus brazos y se sentó con sus piernas enrolladas sobre el suelo, sin perder de vista al chipriota frente suyo._

 _—_ _Tu olor a gato mojado recién revolcado entre desechos es inconfundible, estoy seguro que no has cambiado tu ropa desde que subiste al exterior— Valentine arqueo una ceja lanzando el fallido cobertor de sus ojos sobre el más joven, viéndole de arriba hacia abajo, casi con una mueca de asco— pero aparte de querer atraparme ¿qué más haces acá?...— cuestionó, de seguro a su señor Radamanthys le encantaría saber esa información._

 _—_ _Tengo ordenes de mi señora Pandora de vigilarte para que no le arruines la estadía a la señorita Wendy — dijo Cheshire, levantándose de un salto, y colocando su índice sobre el firme pecho del espectro— efectivamente no he cambiado mis atuendos pero creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia—protesto, esta vez cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_

 _El pelirosado arqueo esta vez ambas cejas, decidido a protestar ante tal revelación, pero ni bien había abierto su boca cuando la inconfundible voz de Wendy hablando con alguien más llegó a sus oídos, con la agilidad que toda su experiencia militar le permitió moverse tomó al más joven y sin pensarlo mucho más ingresaron al closet más cercano._

 _x—x_

 _Olvidar una chaqueta había sido un pretexto para regresar a la habitación sola, estaba segura que algo no estaba bien, y esa paranoia heredada de su padre junto a las imágenes que le pareció ver justo antes de salir, aumentaba esa sensación. Wendy entró con sigilo, dejándose guiar por su sexto sentido y olfato, dando pasos suaves hasta situarse justo frente al enorme closet empotrado, con su corazón ligeramente acelerado colocó ambas manos_ _en_ _las manijas, dejando caer a dos singulares personajes que ella conocía a la perfección._

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? — dijo, con furia y confusión dibujada y palpable._

 _Ambos espectros se voltearon a ver tragando grueso, el silencio fue la primera respuesta, luego un hondo suspiro de Valentine, a sabiendas que nada de lo que inventara haría que la señorita lo dejase partir en paz._

 _—_ _Su padre me envió, me pidió que le cuidara de cualquier cosa— dijo el chipriota colocándose de pie ante la joven._

 _—_ _¿Y tú Cheshire?_

 _—_ _Su madre me envió para que este idiota no se entrometiera en su vida, señorita Wendy._

 _La chica suspiró hondo, sosteniendo el tabique de su nariz, cerrando sus ojos, masajeando ahora sus sienes, sabía que su papá no la dejaría ser, pero mandar a Valentine._

 _—_ _Lárguense al inframundo en este instante, si no quieren que yo misma los mande en pedazos, en una caja y tan picados que a la hora de intentar armarlos no sepan que pedazo pertenece a quien— dijo finalmente, con ese tenue brillo en sus ojos._

x—x

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— terminó Cheshire recuperando su aliento.

Radamanthys se mantenía serio, viendo de su mano derecha al joven sirviente de su mujer, de brazos cruzados y escuchando con atención cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, una mezcla de orgullo, tranquilidad y un poco de preocupación hondaba en su corazón, así mismo no tenía como expresar la decepción de no poder enviar de nuevo a la arpía, su hija no era cualquier persona a la que pudiesen vigilar, mucho menos un par de estúpidos como esos.

Una sonora carcajada de Minos el juez de Grifo acompañada de varias palmadas, hizo que todos los presentes en la habitación dirigieran sus miradas hacia él, ahora sus ojos dorados viajaban desde la cara de decepción del inglés, hasta la confusa de Cheshire y la aburrida de Pandora, que ya hacia recostada sobre una mesita, y desde donde veía el interrogatorio de ambos jóvenes.

—Y pues luego de esa amenaza lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue regresar aquí— continuó el chipriota, tragando grueso viendo de uno a otro juez.

—Mi querido Rada… — Minos se acercó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano— deberías dejar el trabajo de espionaje para un experto, que se infiltre en la vida cotidiana de los chicos, si de verdad quieres que las cosas salgan bien, dicen que debes hacerlas tú mismo.

—No voy a perseguir a mi hija Minos, le había prometido que no me entrometería en sus asuntos y estos imbéciles se dejaron ver… ahora yo…

—Ahora yo…—interrumpió Minos— tengo la solución a sus problemas.

Tanto el juez de Caina como la general al mando se quedaron en silencio.

—Habla— dijo Pandora, con la esperanza que ahora su esposo dejara en paz a la jovencita.

—Yo mismo, subiré a tierra firme, y me infiltrare en la universidad como un alumno más…

Radamanthys rió, negando al principio.

— ¿Cómo harás eso? Wendy te conoce perfectamente y sabrá que eres tú apenas pongas un pie en la institución.

—Infiltrado, quiere decir que nadie sabrá que soy yo… con la ayuda de algunos amigos puedo verme más joven, y mi cabello cambiará… pero claro, eso está en ustedes…—dijo el peli plateado, ahora de brazos cruzados, esperando paciente la respuesta.

Ambos padres se voltearon a ver con duda, sabían que Minos quería mucho a Wendy, pero a querer subir solo para que la niña no corriera mucho peligro, no les parecía muy normal.

— ¿Hay algo más que desees hacer arriba Minos? — preguntó Pandora con cierta desconfianza.

—No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí abajo…— contestó, sentándose en una pequeña silla frente a ellos.

Silencio, luego hondos y sonoros suspiros por parte de todos los ahí presentes.

—No sé cómo lo vayas a hacer, pero mantennos informados— para Radamanthys eso era más que suficiente, y sin decir alguna otra frase o hacer alguna objeción, se retiró, no sin antes tomar a su ayudante como un saco de papas y llevarlo consigo, dejando a Pandora con la palabra en la boca y su cara con una mueca de asombro.

La general del señor del inframundo sintió por unos segundos un pequeño alivio, no así confianza de que todo saldría bien. Minos le sonrió, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano y guiñando su ojo, haciéndola sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

—Esto se va a salir de control—murmuró la pelimorado.

—Mi señora…—Cheshire se hizo a su lado.

—De nuevo, mantenme informada— dijo la mujer, saliendo tras los jueces y dejando a un sonriente chico gatuno.

—x—

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que Wendy sin decirle nada a sus amigas había mandado al inframundo a esos dos espectros, la relación con su padre había pasado a otro nivel, menos llamadas, menos explicaciones, tal vez su intención era darle una lección y demostrarle que no era necesario que interviniera en su vida personal, su frase era algo como "estoy viva, por favor no te acerques a la universidad" aun así por ratos se sentía drástica, hasta malvada, pero cuando recordaba a esos dos malos espías en su habitación se sentía ofendida, invadida, enojada con mezcla de nostalgia, pero ella en realidad deseaba estar ahí, afuera, con sus amigas nuevas, con sus primos que de vez en cuando veía, con su libertad.

Observó a Alessa metida en sus apuntes, Alba con su espejo retocando su labial y Nariko leyendo en silencio, estaban en la nueva clase de filosofía, una de las tantas que obligatoriamente tenía que llevar para saldar los créditos de su carrera, en pequeños grupos de cuatro trabajaban en silencio, solo alguno que otro bromista se atrevía a levantar la voz, de repente se vio tentada a fijar su mirada en los cristales de la ventana, una bastante amplia por cierto, muy similares a las de su habitación , con la única diferencia que la claridad del sol se filtraba a través de ellas calentando cada rincón de la clase. Sonrió, más para sí misma que para el mundo entero.

—Muchachos…— la voz del profesor, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, bajito, de rostro regordete y nariz respingada quien se había ausentado de la clase por unos instantes, irrumpió de repente en el salón, haciendo que la joven respingara para poner total atención— perdón por la tardanza— se disculpó, acomodando unos papeles sobre la mesita y sacó unas gafas pequeñas para leer lo que había traído consigo— quiero que todos le demos la bienvenida a dos nuevos compañeros, señor Schizas—dijo, volteando hacia la puerta.

En silencio, un joven no mayor de veintidos años caminó hasta colocarse frente al pizarrón, sus cabellos eran castaños y caían semiondulados hasta rozar sus hombros, sus ojos eran color avellana, medía un poco más de metro ochenta y su contextura era musculosa, con su mirada recorrió cada una de las caras que le escrudiñaba entre murmullos.

—El señor Evan, nos acompañará durante este año en la clase de filosofía uno para estudiantes de primer ingreso, aunque él esté llevando ya lo último de su carrera deberá ganar este para poder graduarse, es su segunda oportunidad y espero que no la desperdicie, señor Schizas—dijo el profesor viéndolo sobre sus lentes con una de sus cejas arqueadas— ve y busca un lugar y un compañero para la práctica, aunque…—dudó rebuscando entre las hojas que tenía en su escritorio— Magnus Bager pasa también por favor— llamó, observando hacia la puerta abierta, por donde un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules hacia su introducción— el señor Bager es un joven de intercambio que estará con nosotros por tiempo indefinido, me gustaría que le ayudaras a ubicarse en la institución y fueras su compañero de clase— dijo, señalando el griego que aún no tomaba asiento.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver, escudriñándose, casi como evaluándose, ante el silencio de todos en la clase. Se sonrieron casi de manera imperceptible y ambos tomaron asiento a la par del otro.

.

.

.

—La ética feminista… — escribió el viejo en el pizarrón.

El tema de ese día, tan extenso que dos clases no bastaban para saciar cada interrogante en lo jóvenes y adultos jóvenes que ya se asomaban, largas discusiones llenas de argumentos, algunos sólidos, otros efímeros otros fuera de lugar.

—Aristóteles, por ejemplo, afirmaba que la esposa debe obedecer y servir a su esposo, porque él ha pagado un precio elevado por ella… —continuó, sentándose en una esquina de la mesa, recorriendo la mirada de cada uno de sus estudiantes— Tomás de Aquino… —dijo—escribió que la mujer fue creada para ayudar al hombre… pero…

—Solo en la procreación… — interrumpió Evan, mordiendo la punta de su lapicero— según el para trabajar era mejor la compañía de otro hombre.

—Eso quiere decir según ellos que una mujer no está preparada para trabajar arduamente al lado de un hombre…—Wendy alzó su mano— seriamos como un atraso.

Todos guardaban silencio, incluso el profesor que veía de uno a otro de forma divertida, analizando el debate que se aproximaba.

—No exactamente…—Evan volteó hacia atrás, viendo a la pelinegro que arqueaba sus cejas en total desaprobación— las mujeres son un apoyo fundamental en nuestra vida…

—Los filósofos occidentales veían los intereses de las mujeres como algo instrumental para los hombres… —Alessa habló, levantando sus hombros— nos consideraban menos humanas, menos perfectas que los hombres…

—Creo que algunas expresiones fueron sobre valoradas— sonrió Evan— la virtud de las mujeres es una virtud bella frente a la del varón, que es una virtud noble… eso lo dijo Kant… incluso argumentaban que el razonamiento de ellas es inferior al de los hombres…

—Existieron mujeres que ayudaron en estrategias de guerra como Juana de Arco… — Wendy argumentó, cerrando su libro para poner más atención a las palabras de ese joven nuevo en el salón.

—Guiada por la voz de Dios… por lo tanto un hombre le decía que hacer— Magnus el joven nuevo dio su opinión.

—Dios realmente no tiene un sexo definido — defendió la pelinegro— tu argumento está basado en creencias personales.

—En lo personal creo que han cambiado conceptos—Evan suspiró cruzando sus brazos— también creo que sea como sea las mujeres no deberían luchar… ser guerreras es algo que las aleja de su sensibilidad, no digo que sean malas, solo que una mamá guerrera significaría que no estaría en casa para prepararte algo especial para comer— murmuro con una nostalgia apenas imperceptible.

—Entonces estas diciendo que ¿las mujeres solo deberían cocinar? — Wendy entrecerró sus ojos.

—No digo eso, los hombres también deben saber cocinar obviamente, solo digo que las mujeres no deberían pelear, en cuestión de fuerza corporal nosotros llevamos ventaja.

—Quieres decir que una mujer por ser mujer no podría ganarle a un hombre…

—No quiero decir eso—resopló con fastidio— solo el hecho de ser mujer ya lleva puntos de ventaja, su cara bonita…

— ¿Una cara bonita lo es todo he? — interrumpió.

—También inteligente…

—Bonita e inteligente… O sea que yo llevaría doble ventaja… —sonrió con malicia.

—Tienes un ego muy grande…

— ¿Me estas llamando fea?

—Definitivamente tienes un ego muy grande…

El timbre sonó y ambas partes suspiraron con fuerza, ella en su silla negando suavemente y el en la suya. El profesor despidió a sus alumnos quedando a solas con Evan

.

.

.

Wendy caminaba pensativa, la lección no le había permitido cerrar aquella discusión, que le llamase egocéntrica no le molestaba, tal vez sería la duda que le había quedado, si era tonta o fea, suspiró presionando sus libros sobre su pecho.

— ¿Estas bién? — Alessa le codeó levemente.

—Te ves algo retraída linda— Alba le secundó.

—No es nada chicas, solo que odio este tipo de discusiones… y quedarme con el argumento en la boca— torció su boca, girando para quedar cara a cara con sus amigas— pero ya tendré otra oportunidad de dejar ese tipo callado— las chicas sonrieron, y con una mueca se giró de improvisto, chocando con un muro lleno de músculos, dejando caer sus libros y mochila.

—Lo siento…

—Iván…

—Es Evan… — corrigió, pasándole cada una de las pertenencias, que la chica tomó con desgana— escucha, con respecto a lo que discutimos ahora.

—Tú dijiste que las mujeres estamos en desventaja con los hombres… que las mujeres no deberían ser guerreras ¿cierto?

—Depende, mi madre es una guerrera y al amo…

—Todas las madres son guerreras, mi madre también es…—no podía decir que lideraba la élite del rey del inframundo— una guerrera.

—Entonces sabes lo que es llegar a casa con mucha hambre y no tener nada decente para comer…

—Mi padre sabe cocinar…

—Lastimosamente mi padre tiene dos manos izquierdas en la cocina— murmuró.

—Déjame demostrarte que estas equivocado.

Evan suspiró, cerro sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, un día de entrenamiento, fútbol americano, la otra semana.

—De acuerdo… —dijo ofreciendo la mano que el joven tomó con suavidad— y Soy Wendy…

—Nos veremos la otra semana Wendy… —se despidió dando medio vuelta para perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes.

—Esto no pinta nada bien— murmuro Alessa a sus amigas.

gracias por leer!


End file.
